


What Comes Next

by chthonicAsylum (CrazeeCraze)



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Future Vision, Garnet-Centric, Gen, I worked on this for an hour straight without stopping, IM PROUD OF THIS, Post-Gem War, all pairings are background events
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-27 15:18:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7623799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazeeCraze/pseuds/chthonicAsylum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A brief history of Garnet and her use of her future vision from the time of the Gem War to shortly after Rose meeting Greg.</p>
<p>Half Character Analysis, Half Garnet & Rose interaction</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Comes Next

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written an SU fic before but something about the lack of Rose & Garnet interaction and the need to delve into Garnet's use of Future Vision spurned me on. Hope you enjoy!

Future vision was a gift. Having a nigh unlimited view of all possible futures was like having time within your grasp. Before Garnet became herself, when she was just two gems who barely knew each other, she only knew the linear expanse of time. There was one path, one ending, one purpose in life. Her predictions were never wrong.

That was until the day she met her other half and an infinite world of possibilities opened up before her eyes and she found that time, while linear, was always branching. What happens tomorrow could change dramatically with one decision, one thought. It took time for her to come to terms with it all. In the early days, when her sight overtook her and she saw all the ways things could end, she would fall unstable, break apart. It was all too much.

Rose understood. She did not have the ability to see but she had the ability to know. She knew that being thrust into a war with no end in sight and such little chance of success and the power to see all the ways they would not fail was harsh. But she shined, large and bright and beautiful, with hope. And one day Garnet saw an ending that didn't end in with their friends shattered and left as dust on the war ravaged hills. She fell on their knees before her and cried and Rose held them and smiled. 

She learned, with years of practice, how to hold off the assaulting visions and how to channel them to others through contact. Pearl, secretly and after the war had ended for good, would visit her and ask what would happen with her and Rose. She obliged, showing her the love they had between them and where it would lead in years to come. Pearl was placated, leaving her with soft thanks and glow around her of the same energy that Garnet knew was what held herself together. 

And Rose did love Pearl. She never stopped loving Pearl even when the unforeseen happened thousands of years later and a young human man climbed their fence one starry evening. Everything changed in an instance. Never before had she considered that someone like him might come along. With the sudden arrival of this new element, her visions now were never without him. He was there, at Rose's side, no matter at what circumstances she thought of that might come between them, plausible or otherwise. 

She saw Pearl staring at them from the mouth of the temple one day as they sat beside his van on the sand. The impulsive side of her wanted to let her know that this is how it would be from now on. Wanted to tell it to her straight so that she wouldn't suffer later. The calmer side of her held back and said nothing. Humans have short life spans and she knew Pearl knew that. It was better to just let it pass by than to figuratively crush her. 

But then Rose made a decision that crushed them all. Garnet, who could see no other future for the first time in many millennia, confronted her privately. She didn't try to change her mind, Rose was as stubborn as she was strong, but she had to know what made her so dead set on this path. She smiled, pink lips curling solemnly over white teeth, and wrapped her arms around her own middle. 

"Humans are such amazing beings, Garnet. I know what will happen but there's nothing I want more than to be apart of it. To bring life into this thriving world, can you imagine?"

And she could. And she cried as she hugged her dearest friend.

Months later, when Rose's belly was round and she shined like she did when the war ended, she asked Garnet to take a walk with her on the beach.

They stayed silent for a long time, listening to the waves and gulls and the crunch of sand under their feet. She spoke finally, as they stopped to look at the setting sun cast shades of pink and red and blue across the ocean.

"Will he be happy?" Her voice was soft, her hands covering her gem as she rubbed her stomach.

And ever the quiet, Garnet took Rose's face in her hands and kissed her forehead. 

And Rose smiled.


End file.
